Ichigo Goes Feudal
by lil-kai
Summary: What happens when Ichigo meets Sango and everyone else.... full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo goes Feudal

Ichigo goes Feudal

By: Aikouneko

Summary: What happens when Ichigo gets tossed into the well and ends up in Feudal Japan? What happens when Sango meets Ichigo? Will love blossom? What does Miroku think about this?

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please don't flame at me I only want to write one but if no one likes it then I shall be gone so if you don't like it leave a review telling me that and I will get rid of it. Oh and if you like it then tell me in a review ok. Well then on with the story.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo got hit and flew about two miles away from the hollow.

He finally hit a roof and landed in a well that started to glow blue. Finding himself in a

well he starts to climb out of it he finds out he is in a new place a forest actually. "Where

the hell am I?" he questions himself finding himself moving forward. He walks for a little

while then finds a small village at the bottom of a hill so he walks down the hill and

enters the village. (A/N: Can you guess what happens next?)

"Demon!" yells a villager pointing at Ichigo.

"What!" Ichigo yells stepping back '_I never knew that was how you treat someone that _

_just walks in to your village' _Ichigo thinks. But then something or more of a someone

catches Ichigo eye. A certain brown haired demon exterminator to be exact. She was

running to the source of the commotion. Snapping back into his little situation "Demon

I'm not a demon." he yells at the man that started this whole thing.

"Your not are you? Then why is your hair that color?" the villager asked pointing at his

bright orange hair.

Ichigo then runs up to the villager and grabs his collar and picks him up "Now what did

you say about my hair?"

"Nothing sir… what is your name?" the villager asked as Ichigo put him down

"That's better. And my Name is Ichigo," he says looking back at the beautiful chestnut haired girl. _'who is she'_ Ichigo asked himself still dumb struck be the beautiful girl.

"Sir Ichigo what are you looking at?" the man asked looking in the general direction that Ichigo was staring in.

"Who is that girl over there?" Ichigo asks the man and pointed at the girl.

"HAHAHA!" the man was now laughing "I see you have taken a liking to the demon exterminator Sango. I can't blame you. She is one heck of a girl isn't she?" the man was now motioning for some men to come over. "Men show this kind sir to the inn where he can stay till he wishes to leave."

The men then took Ichigo to a small inn where the young girl Sango was staying with all of her friends. Ichigo spotted her once he walked in to the inn and made a mental note to go chat with her later.

So how was it ok I know it was a little short but it's my first one and I promise that the next chapter will be longer even if only by a sentence. So please R&R but please no flames.

Love you all (for reading especially)

Lil-Kai


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thank you to all the people for reading the first chapter I would really like to thank the people that are now ready to read chapter 2 and this time Sango will be speaking. So enough of my blabbing and on with the story.

"Now where did she go?" Ichigo asked himself as he started to walk around after a nice dinner and bath.

He started to wonder the village after finding out that the girl had left to go walk around. He found himself looking at the way the villages where so much different in this time from the way they where in his time era. It all seemed so new to him and completely different. He looked at the tools the village men where using in the fields and the women what they where using to wash there clothes. And what they wore in the first place you wouldn't be caught dead in a kimono unless you where at a festival or a special occasion. Looking at the young children playing down by the river skipping rocks and throwing twigs in it.

Then he saw the beautiful girl sitting down by the river a ways away from the laughing and screaming children. She was alone and looked very lonely so with his man instincts he thought he would be kind to go and make her not so lonely. He slowly walked down to where she was sitting petting a little cat with two tails. Once he got closer it seemed to her that she was sad and crying.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked with a husky yet very kind and caring voice.

"Why does he have to be such a jerk and flirt with every girl he sees Inuy…"Sango asks looking up stopping from noticing she wasn't talking to who she thought she was talking to "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." She said looking back down.

"Well I might not be this Inuy but I think I might be able to help," Ichigo said sitting down beside her and looking at the river.

"No I don't really think you could help unless you knew the whole story," Sango said looking up at him. Ichigo noticed this and looked her way. Sango instantly looked back down hiding her blush that had seemed to form when she started to look at him.

"Well I then I might if you tell me the whole story," Ichigo said looking down at the cat in her lap.

"No I don't think I could tell the whole story noticing how long it would take," Sango said taking a quick glance up then back down.

Ichigo just leaned back in the grass "I'm all ears."

Ok I understand that this was most likely even shorter then the first chapter but the next chapter is going to be really long because it's going to tell the story of Sango and Miroku. So don't get mad at me so yes I am going back on my word about this one being longer and all but I just don't want to tell the story of Sango and Miroku in this chapter because it would be like really really long so that I am sorry for but anyway it might take me a little bit of time to get the next chapter written because of the length and I am going on a school trip in like a day so I have to get all packed and ready for that so I will sort of be busy for the rest of the week.

Love all my readers,

Lil-Kai


End file.
